Vidya Avidya
by Ninja genius
Summary: Once a Normal Boy living a normal life now turned around by a not so fateful or usual encounter. He is now thrust-ed into problems between 2 worlds for no reason at all
1. It all Starts Here

**Danmaru:** Ill Never Forgive you Hiro!(as they clash swords)

 **Hiro:** How Naive of you danny do you really think you can stand up to my power

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** Whoa Stop right there too far ahead now aren't we. lets start from the beginning shall we. Now then where should i start...Oh almost forgot I'm Danmaru Arishima but my friends call me Danny and i'm going to be your Narrator when i calls for or if i remember that i'm the Narrator that is. Well as we get situated in the right time let me tell you some stuff you'll need to know. I'm a normal High school student at _ High school. I'm not the Most popular kid there... Who am i kidding im not popular at all or else i wouldn't be here now would i. Oh Looks like we made it.

 **Hiro:** Hey Danny Whats Up

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** Thats Hiro Katsu My best friend. Well my only friend and hes the brains in are relationship

 **Danmaru:** Sup Hiro What you been up to

 **Hiro:** Studying and what of you

 **Danmaru:** Sleeping

 **Hiro:** Dude. You wont be going anywhere if you keep this up what are your grades looking like

 **Danmaru:** You see what had happened was

 **Hiro:** I figured.

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** Yea so that makes me the dumbass out of the 2 of us sadly but i promise i'm good at stuff

 **Hiro:** You know if you need help you could ask

 **Danmaru:** Really!

 **Hiro:** Why not. We are friends

 **Danmaru:** Thanks Dude i really owe one

 **Hiro:** Its nothing so are you gonna be online today

 **Danmaru:** Of Course why wouldn't i be. Oh would you look at the time she should be here anytime

 **Hiro:** Are you serious

 **Danmaru:** Most definitely. Oh here she comes Asuka Konojiru

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** Asuka Konojiru Prettiest girl in school and if you haven't noticed my crush. Talk about an unrequited love...Really nothing alright then lets just continue

 **Danmaru:** Sigh

 **Hiro:** Have you tried asking her out yet

 **Danmaru:** Are you insane that would ruin my well thought out plan

 **Hiro:** So you have a Quote unquote well thought out plan for how your going to ask her out but cant pass your classes

 **Danmaru:** Correct now if you dont mind...

 **Hiro:** What?

 **Danmaru:** She l..looked at me.

 **Hiro:** And?

 **Danmaru:** Dude that a step ahead of what i expected

 **?:** Its ok we will notice you dweeb

 **Danmaru:** Yeeaaa that wont be necessary now if you will, i will be on my way

 **Bully:** I don't think so nerd its your turn to be dumbed in the trash now get over here

 **Danmaru:** Hold up you got it all wrong today is thursday its his turn(we making those plays today)

 **Bully:** Oh right your in luck now where is he?

 **Danmaru:** Behind you of course(as he slowly backs up)

 **Bully:** No hes not he must have gotten away... i had practice today i only have practice on Monday, Wednesday and, Friday you lied...

 **Danmaru:** Jocks are such idiots ha dumbass

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** That was just some bully not important well unless it does explain what social standing im in

 **{later at night}**

 **Hiro:** Woo that was a good game oh that reminds me how did it go with the Jock

 **Danmaru:** I got away Jocks arent that smart if you havent noticed

 **Hiro:** You know they will get you tomorrow for whatever it is you did

 **Danmaru:** Ill just make more plays like i did today

 **Hiro:** You wouldn't have to make "plays" if you would level up

 **Danmaru:** your right i could use more power but meh ill do it tomorrow

 **Hiro:** I guess that means your getting off now

 **Danmaru:** Yup cya tomorrow(as he logs off) man i have to take a piss *yawn* and im tired shit(as he leaves his room)

 **?:** Someone up there smells Delicious(as he jumps it to the window)

 **Danmaru:** (as he comes back) *yawn* hey dude could you close the window i need to sleep (as he goes under his sheets)... Wait a minute( as he quickly gets up and looks at his window to see a random person)

 **?:** Kukuku you got a delicious looking body there pal care to make a deal(as he smiles sinisterly and his left eye begins to glow)

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** I bet your wondering who is that or what can he do well dont ask me cause im just as confused as you BUUUUUT Find out next time on Dragon ball Z... Still nothing really ok fine im done just look forward to the next chapter im pretty sure he will say his name and plan like any generic clique villian. Who knows maybe im special and hes after my life yeee wait thats never a good thing but im special oh right see you guys next time

* * *

Hello my readers this is an orginal story or at least i hope it is so i hope you like it as for the names a friend of mine made them for me but there will be more characters that need names so if you got them send them and i may use them and specify if its a girl name or guy name and btw the mystery person already has a name just didnt want to put it in the first chapter


	2. Two bodies are better then one

**Danmaru:** Who are you and why are you in my room

 **?:** you dont seem to realize the situation your in mortal

 **Danmaru:** And whats the stereotypical villain talk

 **?:** Sigh

 **Danmaru:** Soooo you just gonna sit there or your gonna explain yourself or even attempt to kill me you know that would break the awkwardness

 **?:** Your no fun i can't be a terrorist if your not terrorized

 **Danmaru:** I think you got the def...

 **Kenshin:** Shut it smartass huph I'm Kenshin Mayu and i'm a demon

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** Well that explains who he is

 **Danmaru:** And what is it that you want with me. Your not going to actually eat me right

 **Kenshin:** No that was to add some fear but obviously it didn't work. But anyway i came to strike a deal with you

 **Danmaru:** Is it because im special! WooYoo i knew...

 **Kenshin:** Your not special i can literally propose this deal to anyone

 **Danmaru:** Oh shit... Then why me

 **Kenshin:** Well i couldn't help but over hear you say you wanted more power and i can give you that and more

 **Danmaru:** Well i did say that but it wasn't in context to real life though

 **Kenshin:** Oh thank the devil i'm leaving. You were pissing me off

 **Danmaru:** Wait

 **Kenshin:** Hmm?

 **Danmaru:** Ill take you up on that deal. But what do mean by more?

 **Kenshin:** Anything you want im a demon now stand still

 **Danmaru:** So how is this gonna work are you gonna give me the power and then disappear or something and is it going to be painful

 **Kenshin:** Don't worry about it.(as he cracks his knuckles)But i assure you i will make it as painful as possible

 **Danmaru:** Oh thanks... wait a minute did you say...(As he is grabbed by his throat) But the deal *Cough*

 **Kenshin:** Dont worry it will be over in no time(as his left eye glows with a sinister smile)

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** Holy shit i'm gonna die that wasn't in my contract

 **Danmaru:** Why did i...(As it fades to black)

 **{Next Day}**

 **Danmaru:** ugh huph huph huph whoa that dream was extreme meh... Holy shit i'm late(As he rushes to get ready)*Sniff sniff* spray *Huah* *sniff* ill buy gum on the way(as he rushes out the house)I cant be late again i need my free time. Is that Asuka? She walks this way(as he trips and almost hits a fire hydrant)Whoa that was a close one reflexs on point i hope she saw that. She did now play off(as he sends a wink) Now time to get going

 **Hiro:** Hey dude what...

 **Danmaru:** No time cant be late

 **Hiro:** Ok. Wonder if he knows that we don't have First period today poor thing

 **{Later that day}**

 **Danmaru:** How could man you couldn't tell me had me rushing for nothing

 **Hiro:** I tried to tell you but you wouldn't let me talk

 **Danmaru:** Whatever atleast i can enjoy my...

 **Bully:** Hey nerd remember yesterday

 **Danmaru:** Fuck(as he turns around) I know your angry but... Holy shit look over there

 **Bully:** Fool me once shame on you...

 **Danmaru:** Fool you twice please

 **Bully:** There isn't a twice

 **Danmaru:** Figures. _And its almost time for her to come around here too i'm totally screwed_

 **Bully:** You know i was going to let you off easy with the trash can yesterday but now i have to wreck that nerd face of yours(as he swings at Danmaru)

 **Danmaru:** This is gonna hurt(as he closes his eyes)

 **Hiro:** DUDE! open your eyes

 **Danmaru:** I need my eyes please dont make it worse

 **Hiro:** Trust me and open your eyes

 **Danmaru:** Fine since you want it to hurt so much

 **Bully** **:** Quit dodging my punches nerd

 **Danmaru:** Whoa what am i doing. _And asuka is coming this way. If i keep this up it may work out in my favor._ Bring it on. Ill stop your reign of terror in this school _Ok dont know what i'm doing but i have to end it on a good note_ (as he prepares a counter throw) TAKE THIS!(as he catches his punch and flips him over his shoulder)Huph huph Dont mess with us again

 **Crowd:** Wow he really did, Theres no way it has to be staged, I want my money back, I cant believe he did it

 **Asuka:** (as she walks up) Wow the second time you have surprised me

 **Danmaru:** Well i mean everyone is full of surprises

 **Asuka:** i might have keep an eye you this. If your ok with that

 **Danmaru:** Oh so you knew this whole time

 **Asuka:** Well im not oblivious of my surrounding

 **Danmaru:** Oh sorry if it creeped you out

 **Asuka:** It didn't i actually found it kind of cute. especially for the fact that your only doing sice you have a crush on me and all

 **Danmaru:** Wait how did you

 **Asuka:** If you stay on your journey maybe you will find out and you might even find the key to my heart(as she walks away)

 **Hiro:** Soooo how far down is that on your list

 **Danmaru:** Fuck off this is a memorable time for me and dude she even had the video game reference right. I'm totally on cloud nine

 **Hiro:** Well get back to earth cause we have to get ready for class lunch is almost over

 **Danmaru:** Right

 **Danmaru:(Narrator):** Whoa guys did you see me well... you get the idea but whatever i was totally awesome and senpai totally noticed me

 **Kenshin(Narrator):** Dont ever say that shit again you incompetent fool

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** How did you get here

 **Kenshin(Narrator):** Maybe you will find out in the next chapter

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** Dont give me that shit ill use my sweet moves on you

 **Kenshin(Narrator):** You wish to test your fate peon

 **Danmaru(Narrator):** Actually let me rethink that something tells me it wont work against you. Soooo yea as he said next chapter


End file.
